Offspring
by I'mMattman
Summary: They say an immortal killer roams these parts...but is there a worse evil out there? Someone is plotting something. Conquest? Revenge? Some sort of sick passion for chaos? All that we know, is that this evil manipulates all around him, even those long dead... Unofficial Spin-off of Lemurfot's "Team Killer" film series.
1. Prologue

_This is my second fan-fic, and it is sort-of an unofficial spin-off of the GMod Youtube series "Team Killer" by Lemurfot. Watch them here: Youtube user/Lemurfot/videos?query=team+killer__  
_

**_Prologue_**

It was a very late time for anybody to still be awake. Even most people who had gone out on an evening's drinking spree were either heading home or passed out by this point in time. But not this small group of men. They were daring to walk through an area of the world that people rarely dared to pass through, even in broad daylight. Many people feared what lurked in the shadows. Many people feared the tragic and horrific history of this land.

Five figures made their way through the darkness that clung to the land. Four of them were repeatedly looking around them, fear clearly etched into their faces. Their leader, on the overhand, had his eyes fixed ahead, determined to find what he desired the most. He strode ahead, giving little regard for his frightened companions, torn between fearing for their lives, and fearing the wrath of the man they followed.

At last, their destination loomed into view.

"Get your shovels out, und start digging. SCHNELL!" The leader barked, raising his hand, pointing towards a particular spot. A tombstone marked their target.

His followers hastened to obey, hurrying towards the grave. They plunged their shovels into the Earth, hurrying to scoop up as much of the ground as they could. They had to keep their leader pleased, which wasn't an easy task at the best of times.

They laboured faster and faster, fearing more than just their master. They feared that they were not alone, and that soon…this land would become their permanent home.

A sudden noise in the distance caused one of the franticly digging men to stop. His face was frozen in terror. He stared into the distance, looking to see whether the source of the sound was indeed what he and his colleagues had feared was following them. A bullet hit the ground at his feet, breaking his trance.

"You had best continue digging, or I assure you, zee next grave you'll be in is your own." The leader said, in a quiet voice that still managed to reach all of his minions. "I know what you fear, und it is true, zis has been where he was seen in zee past. However, I do not fear zhis mord unsterblich. So neither should you. NOW HURRY UP!"

The leader turned away, growing impatient with the incompetence of his men. He was severely tempted to kill them all, however, thanks to his disability, he was more reliant upon them.

He raised a hand to the large dome encasing his head. The green glass combined with the inner lighting of the device provided a truly frightening distortion of the already imposing face beneath. A pale white face, with dark rings surrounding the man's eyes, partially obscured by round-lensed glasses. A jet black beard framed his cruel mouth, and matching black hair crowned the head that held his cruel mind, currently engaged in thought.

_I am still lucky to be alive myself_ he mused. _My first experiment wasn't a complete failure, and it at least kept me somewhat alive._

He could still vividly remember the huge explosion that had engulfed him, that had engulfed his already badly beaten and damaged body. How he had crawled out of the wreckage of his former base, drowning in the blood of his former allies and enemies.

The four men furiously tore through the ground, until at last, one of their shovels struck something other than Earth. "Sir! We've reached it!" One of the diggers yelled.

The monster heard the words he was longing to hear. The words which he had almost rehearsed hearing, frequently fantasising about this moment, ever since he dreamt up the wicked plan.

The leader turned around, demonic excitement written all over his face. "Bring it out. Zis will change everything…"

The gap in the Earth revealed an old coffin, simple in design, as opposed to other coffins being more grand and complementary of their occupants in terms of their appearance. Clearly, the occupant had not been buried in a fashion commonly carried out by those they loved. They had simply been discarded, in a grave with a tombstone that carried a false name.

The four men heaved the coffin out of the grave. They collapsed to the ground, exhausted from the efforts of serving their master. He approached the large container, running a hand along it, smirking in triumph. It had taken a decade, lots of searching and researching, many deaths and many other tolls upon his distorted mind, but at last, he had found it. At last, he had found what would soon be his ultimate weapon.

A disturbing, sinister chuckle escaped his lips. "Bald werden Sie genau wie dein Vater sein ... ein unaufhaltsamer Killer."

* * *

**Author's note:** _I'm going to include a SFM image at the end of each chapter, which will either sum-up the chapter, or show a particular moment from that chapter._

_So here is your Prologue SFM Picture: Photobucket_ albums/nn136/mister-m_2008/TF2/posteroffspringprol ogue_


	2. Chapter 1: Education

**_Chapter One: Education_**

Four years later…

The two of them stood facing one another. The two beings, both frightening in appearance, clutching lethal tools of death.

One was the image of death, with green, decaying skin, hidden under bandages, tattered and bloody clothes, a doll-like mask, and a white mess of hair. You couldn't see the creature's eyes, as the darkness beneath the mask consumed the light that had once dwelt there.

The other, was a terrible mess of a young girl. The black hair was possibly the most normal part of her appearance. Her skin was as pale as white marble, contrasting against the black shirt, skirt and boots that she wore. A red Biohazard symbol was stamped on the back of the shirt, marking her as property. Any colour that had once remained in her face had gone. Even her eyes had lost their colour, with black sclera and a white iris in each one.

Silence.

Nothing but silence was shared between the two.

Until the masked figure lunged in a flash, with his blade held high.

Another flash and his blade was blocked. The strange girl was blocking him, with ease.

She pushed against the masked beast, shunting him backwards. The moment he took a step backwards, she returned the favour, and lunged at her opponent. He ducked and tripped her.

Rather than falling flat on her face, she recovered her footing, spinning around to find herself facing her opponent's exposed back. She raised her blade, preparing herself to strike her foe. The thing before her sprung up from his bent over position on the ground, twirling around with a blade raised for its own strike. However, as fast as this transition was, the girl was faster.

She plunged her blade into the swirling motion of her foe, and felt it rip through the thing's neck, sending its masked head flying to the ground.

Despite appearances however, it hit the ground with a metallic clang.

A puff of smoke, and a second later, a metal head rested on the ground, resembling that of a man wearing a balaclava. The rest of the body revealed its true nature in a similar fashion, as it buckled to the ground, emitting sparks and the sounds of exhausted cogs and gears.

The girl couldn't help but smirk at her own handiwork. Plus, she always hated these mechanical men she was constantly surrounded by.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a slow clapping, emerging from the shadows. The clapping was followed by a mechanically-enhanced wheezing of breath, followed by the source of these noises walking into the light, revealing himself.

"After all zhese years, you still impress me, Alazne" The black beard twisted to frame a loving smile. This did not help the sinister face look any friendlier. Despite this, the pale girl could tell what was a good or a bad sign from the man's face. It took her a second to realize that there was something wrong…something missing.

"Vater…your helmet…where is it?"

"In ze laboratory. I am testing something for a short vhile."

She noticed what looked like a plug socket was sticking out of the side of his neck. He walked over to the head of the robot, now a pile of scrap on the ground, and picked it up.

"You get through so many of zhese things mein kind…I guess ze scary faces they put on aren't working anymore?" A coy smile was stretched across his face, as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"Y'know those don't work on me anymore, old man" smirked the girl, folding her arms.

His smile faltered for a second. He walked over to the girl, robot head still in hand. He glanced down at the device in his hand, and then looked at her, the smile now completely gone, replaced by a deadpan look.

"Your training is coming along faster than I expected. Soon, you vill be ready"

She had not expected that. Usually, she was told to simply work harder. Now that she thought about it, her father was being a lot nicer than usual.

_Hmmm…he's not even remotely angry…usually he gets grumpy really easily. What's going on?_

She repressed her train of thought, and responded.

"What happens then?"

"We get revenge from zhose who damaged you…from zhose that took you away from me all zhose years ago. In fact…I think zhis next task will be the final part of your training. You have constantly trained against machines, and shown great strength und endurance. However…soon, you must face ze real deal."

A pair of doors opened behind him, and a squadron of mechanical men walked in, leading three bound captives; two of them big, burly men, with large gorilla-like arms, and the other a small, skinny rat-like runt of a man.

The girl was shocked to see actual people…real people, apart from her father, in the same building as them for the first time. A distant part of her simply longed for a chance to get to know these men…to talk to them, to get to know more about them, and the world outside. Apart from her training, her father had both figuratively and literally kept her in the dark from what was beyond the walls of their compound.

The man himself looked down his nose at the three men, now kneeling in the centre of the room, flanked by two mechanical soldiers.

He glanced back at her, a cold fury burning in his eyes "Zhese men took you from me…they work for him. For zhat…thing. The one that destroys families…the one who destroys groups of friends…destroys any group, team…ze man who you vere just training against."

He was breathing heavily, the toll of his anger clear from the sudden beeping and flashing from the device on his neck.

"See? Even now…he is killing me. Mein kind…do your vater a favour?" He stared into the startled eyes of the girl before him. She was torn between the four men before her; her father, and those who had hurt them so much in the past. Who had helped destroy most of her memories.

Her memories…

_She was locked in the arms of one of the large men, a gun held to her head. Everything else was blurry, but she could make out the shapes of four others…another large man, the rat-like man, and in the distance…something with white hair…_

_The creature…it had to be._ She thought.

"…Alazne?"

Her name brought her back to the present. She looked around, to see her father panting before her, struggling to breath. She was frozen to the spot, unsure what to do.

"Vater, you need-"

"Vhat I need you to do…" He said, in a voice struggling to contain his passionate rage. "…Is to destroy zhese monsters. Kill them. Before they do us any more harm"

She looked at them, fear etched onto their faces. Should she pity them? They were bound and held, with no means of escape…_but that memory. _Now the faces meant nothing to her. Nothing but tormented history, that was about to be concluded. She slowly, stiffly, walked towards them, rage and anger welling up within her with every step.

She raised her blade. The three captives started squirming. The gag fell from the mouth of the smallest man. He spat as soon as his mouth was free, breathing heavily.

"Stop you crazy bitch! You can't kill us! We're fucking innocent, man!"

She ignored him, and responded in her trained manor. Not with words, but with her weapon.

The blade slashed into the pieces of sentient meat before her, releasing spurts of blood and agonised screams, far more different from the oil and shards of metal she was used to. But this did not stop her. The warm blood now dripping down her face was strangely…inviting.

She continued to slam the blade into the three before her, until they resembled brutally butchered meat, as opposed to human-beings. _Then again_ she thought, _These bastards weren't human to begin with._

She turned away from the gory sight, to find her father at her shoulder, with a range of emotions mixed upon his face; repulsion, intrigue and vindictive pleasure.

He could not help but let a small chuckle escape his lips.

"With carnage like that, dear Alazne, you do indeed make your father a proud man"

* * *

As promised, another SFM Pic: Photobucket albums/nn136/mister-m_2008/TF2/posteroffspringchp1 _


	3. Update

Update Time:

I can be a bit random with when I get around to updating things, so bare with me. This will be updated some day (plus I have no idea how many people have read this, but I can assume it may only have been the odd one or two people, if even that).


End file.
